Reborn from the Ashes
by LovelySinner7
Summary: Kai sits alone one night and because he's thinking about the color of his eyes, he relives the most horrific moment in his life but Rei comforts him tonight. Warnings:Mentions of ReKa, Lots of blood, and horrible deaths. My first tragedy Mostly Kaicentric
1. Red Eyes of a Broken Phoenix

Kai: No one ever makes a story of me being happy. HNNN.

Rei: Don't worry Kai you still have my sexy ass.

LS7: As u people can clearly see, things like this don't happen in Beyblade therefore I don't own..

Tyson: There are mentions of blood, horrible deaths and BoyxBoy love. So if your not into this, please do us all a favor and-

Max: PLEASE DON'T COMPLAIN……(On sugar high)

LS7: Enjoy.

Summary: Kai sits alone one night and because he's thinking about the color of his eyes, he relives the most horrific moment in his life. But Rei comes to comfort him tonight.

PROLOGUE

Kai's P.O.V.

Red. A color with so many meanings and many misunderstandings to it it's hue. Red to me is the color of my eyes that is filled with so many things. Hatred, passion, fire, strength, solitude, and blood. My favorite place in Tyson's dojo is outside beside a little pond of lily pads and Japanese gold fish. I always come out here in the middle of the night to just get away from everything and just let my true self that I don't even let the rest of the blade breakers see. The only person that has seen the real me, is Rei Kon. Rei is the love of my life and we've been together for only three months but to me, they seem like years. He's the only one who truly sees me for my self but reliving that day is what helps me to build a shell of defense for my safety. The warm breeze of summer hits my face as a nice welcome and ruffles my two-tone hair around as if asking it to dance. The moon tonight is brighter than ever and even knows of the pain I suffered for seventeen years. The blue triangles I normally wear that make me look tough and cold are off. You know? For someone who is raised in coldness of Russia doesn't really enjoy the cold as much. Russia, that's where everything started. My birth, my parents murder of the hands of the man I call

"Grandfather."

LS7: This was only the Prologue and that's why it's a bit sort. I wanted to get Kai's feelings across but don't worry the second chapter is a little longer and more depressing.

L: Please review


	2. Dream

LS7: Disclaimer in the first chapt. This is the second chapter with disturbing elements. Please don't read if you don't like tragedy because that's why i made a rating and warning. But for those who don't care, I do hope you enjoy this.

Atem: This is her first tragedy, please go easy on the poor girl.

LS7...

Chapter 2: Dream

My grandfather is called Voltaire and because of that man, I have the same dreams of what he did to me. That's when I first had cried in my life, when my parents were killed in front of me and the day that I had betrayed the bladebreakers on the Russia tundra and they pulled me out of the freezing waters. The dream that I had mentioned earlier is something that will haunt me for years to come. In the dream I'm four years old and today is my birthday. I'm in Russia and my mother calls me. "Kai, come here my little baby boy" she had said. She is so beautiful as the cool Russian air blows her long blue hair around in the wind while her creamy alabaster skin glows in the sunlight making it smooth to the touch. Her red eyes gives you a warm feeling that makes you think warm and fuzzy. I ran to mother as fast as my little four year old legs can carry me but then I suddenly fall down and scraped my knee. I began to cry but my mother with gentle lips, kisses my the pain away.

The dream then changes to my mother, father and I opening my birthday presents. My father is very strong holding me in his tan arms with his long grayish bangs mixing in my blue and gray hair.( Kai: All natural.) My father's black eyes lock with my red ones and smiles at my confused look on the present he gave me. "Papa? What's this red birdie." I asked him. At first he just laugh a little and then said to me "Kai this red bird I give to you is a phoenix which was given to me as a boy." my father said proudly. "Umm.. What's a Phoenix?" I asked. " A Phoenix, kai, is a bird of fire that when it dies, it's reborn from the ashes and made stronger." my dad told me. "Oh so it's like me then huh?" I asked eying the blade. " Yes you are like a Phoenix." said my mom. "Her name is Dranzer" said my dad. "Cool." I said. That had to be the most happiest time of my life. The dream changes one final time.

A year later at the age of five years old, my grandfather Voltaire, came to take me away to some school that trained boys in the art of beyblading. It was called the Abbey which I heard my parents say it was prison for boys to train them without mercy bend on turning kids into beyblading machines. I walked in with Dranzer in my pockets and told my grandfather that I wanted to stay with my parents. That was the last thing I said because the next thing I knew was that my eye was black and swollen with a swollen mouth to add on. As mother ran to me in order to protect me, my father with all his might, charged at Voltaire. As I coughed up some blood from my mouth, what that man did to my father, his own flesh and blood will haunt me. As my dad ran for Voltaire, he took out a knife and slit my father's throat. My mother screamed for my father knowing to well that he was dead and all I could do was simply whimper at my father's dead corpse. I was covered in both my blood and father's blood. It was on my clothes, the floor, my mother, and that bastard that put the knife away as if he was possessed to do it. My father's corpse stared back at me with blood seeping out the wound and his black eyes. Hollow. My mom yelled for me to runaway from here while she would hold Voltaire a bay. I tried to run away but something told my legs another story because I felt numb and just couldn't move. The last thing I saw made throw up, my mother was still screaming to Voltaire and he took out a club with spikes on it that was hanging near by him and began to hit my mother with it over and over again even though she was already dead. More blood was added to the room and covered half of Voltaire and splattered onto me. Her face was smiling at me while her red eyes only hollow and gone. He did something that I which I could kill him for and do it again. He urinated on both my parents corpses as if to say "Fuck you". My voice finally reacted and I screamed"Stay away from them you son of a bitch. You're a fucked up animal with no respect for your own flesh and blood" I said with anger and furry in my eyes. After he finished, he calmly walked over to me and beat me till I was knocked out but before I blacked out, I heard him say words that I used to live by but no more. "You are a Hiwatari, you fucking SCREW UP!! and you WILL BECOME STRONG. Emotions like love and friendship will only hinder you useless. YOU WILL LEARN THAT POWER IS YOUR ONLY HELP AND IF I HAVE THE BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU EVERYDAY OR NEARLY KILL YOU TO REALIZE THAT I WILL!!." After that I was dragged in to the world I consider the Devils domain because I was the human child with no soul raised by Lucifer himself. Voltaire the man I called "Grandfather"

Atem reading second chapter: O.M.G. Who knew you wrote like this.o0

LS7: I know.. Nice huh.. that was my first tragedy and I was inspired by watching Saw 4

Atem:...Your sick but okay to be around...

LS7: Thanks and please review only one more chapter to go.

Rei: Finally you mention me...

LS7: Sorry here's a Kai plushie(includes the infamous scaf and glare)

Rei" YAHHHHHHHHHH!! O


	3. Comforting Embrace

LS7: Yeah well i got one review for my Naruto fic and it totally sucks..

Kai: Don't worry..

LS7: REALLY?

Tala: Yeah and don't forget hiei and kurama's little girls put this as a favorite ne?

LS7: and this last chapter is for your goldly graces for even liking the story. ENJOY.

Chapter 3: Comforting Embrace

It was about 2 a.m in the morning when I realized that I was still outside the dojo crying my heart out of what I just recalled. But other than feeling the summer breeze on my alabaster skin like before, I felt the comforting embrace of Rei. He must of sense my usual outings but probably felt that I had to let my emotions out instead of keeping them locked up forever. Rei had his arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap running his fingers through my hair. It felt good and made me weep even harder because I finally found the happiness my grandfather kept a bay from me to have a because Rei's touch felt nostalgic as I remembered my mother doing that to me when I was younger and needed comfort. Everyday that I'm with him, I sometimes or most of the time feel that I'm in a dream and if I wake up, Rei isn't in my life but the constant reminder of my past is. I continued to cry very hard with my boyfriend's presence and soon found my self still crying but without sound. This was because when I looked up at Rei's intoxicating golden orbs, I felt his luscious warm lips come into contact with mine. We continued to kiss and believe me I would have continued if not for the need of air. We broke apart but Rei's gaze was still on me and he nor I needed words to convey the thoughts and feelings we both knew were there. Rei must have felt my body become heavy because I felt him lifting me in his strong arms bridal style and back to the awaiting bedroom we both shared.

The next morning I awake to find my kitten looking like one, curled up in the warm covers and seriously this for me is one hell of a damn and sexy sight to see. His long black hair that he keeps in that wrap is discarded somewhere allowing his beautiful hair to flow around him. He's so peaceful in his sleep looking like the heavenly angel he is. I gently reach his cheek and carefully, so I don't disturb him, stroke his cheeks and by God they are so soft and warm. Rei deepens into the touch and opens his golden eyes to stare into my red ones. He gentle pulls me closer to him so that my head is near his strong and tanned chest. He gentle rubs my back as a way to tell me "good morning to you to Kai". I look at him before getting ready to take a shower. I walk to my drawer to put on a pair of loose red shorts and a black tank top. When I grab a clean towel, I turn to Re who's stretching to get himself ready for his shower. He turns to me with his hair following his movements and walks to me hugging me from behind. He whispers something in my ear that I will never forget ever:

"My strong Phoenix rises from the ashes into a new transformed Phonenix" "Wo An Ni Kai".

Rei and Kai kissing the daylights out eachother

LS7: Hey no lemon back there... oh what the hell, I do the same thing with my boyfriend and don't care what's going on around me.

Tyson, Max & Tala: Please review

Tala: GET A GOD DAMN ROOM...


End file.
